For the Love of a Brother
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU; Yaoi A Gundam Wing X Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Yugi founds out that he has a half brother, but when he starts falling in love with him, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All the Gundam characters belong to their respectful owners. Bandai, Sostu Agency Sunrise etc. etc. etc. Any make up characters belong to me. This is a Yaoi fic.

For the Love of a Brother  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Yugi Mouto sighed sadly as he stood in the graveyard with his grandpa by his side. He stares at the body of his dead mother in the open casket. His father had died mouth earlier and now with his mother dead he was all alone with his grandpa, or was he? Yugi notice an unfamiliar man there at the burial as well. Yugi looked up at his grandpa. "Grandpa," Yugi started "Whose that guy over there?"

Yugi's grandpa looked over at the man. "Must be an old friend of your mother's." he said.

Yugi watched as the unknown man went over to his mother's body and gave a soft kiss on the cheek. Yugi got confused and surprise as he walked over and tug on the man's sleeve. "Sir," Yugi started "Why did you kiss her?"

The man looked down at him, gave him a friendly smile, and knelt down next to him. "You're Sakura's little boy, Yugi, right?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yea, but why did you kiss her?" he asked again.

Yugi heard a low chuckle, and then a deep voice, "Quite a persistent with that question for a little kid."

Yugi turn around fast to see who said that and came face to face with deep crimson eyes of a young teenage boy who had the same hairstyle as him. The boy was standing behind Yugi with this smirk on his face. Yugi also notice the boy was a couple of inches taller then him. The man turns to him and glared. "Yami..." he warned, "What did we discuss before coming here?"

The boy, Yami, sighed. "Sorry dad." He said.

"Why did you kiss her?" Yugi asked again. Yami started to laugh, but stop when the man was glaring at him again.

"Well," the man started "actually I was your mother's ex-husband."

Yugi blinked and stared in surprise. His mother, married before she married dad? Yugi look towards Yami. _That means HE must be my half brother then._ Yugi thought.

* * *

Later on, after the funeral, Yugi's grandpa invited Yami and his dad to dinner. "So," Grandpa started as they eat the dinner he made "Rinku, you work for Kaiba Corp?"

Yami's dad, Rinku, nodded. "Yep," he said, "I'm one of the important computer designers there."

"I see," Grandpa started.

Yami and Yugi were quite during this. Yugi watched as Yami ate. _I wonder which school he goes to?_ Yugi thought _All I know he don't go to Domingo High like I do, or I would have seen him there._

Yugi didn't wonder for long when his grandpa looked at Yami. "What school do you attend, Yami?" he asked.

Yami sighed; it was obvious to Yugi that Yami didn't want to speck of school. "I go to St. Gabriel (1)," was all he said, not bothering to look up from his plate.

_St. Gabriel?_ Yugi wonder _isn't that the private school Seto went before he transferred to Domingo High?_

* * *

A couple of days later, Yugi was sitting with his friends at school outside under their favorite tree eating lunch. Seto was leaning agent it while his boyfriend, Joey, was leaning agent him with his shaggy blond head of hair resting on the young CEO's chest. Tristan and his boyfriend, Bakura, were sitting near by close to each other. Yugi sat next to Tèa and was just finishing telling them about Yami. "Wow Yuge," said Joey once the small teen finished "That's kind of cool. I wish I had a brother."

Seto gave Joey a confused look. "I thought you love your sister too much to think of one."

"Well..."

"So what school doses he go to?" Bakura asked.

"He said he goes to St. Gabriel." Yugi said, as he looked at Seto "Isn't that the school you use to go to?"

Seto nodded. "Yea." He said.

Yugi went wide-eyed in excitement. "Did you know him personally?" he asked.

Seto nodded again, but this time slowly. "W-We use to date." Seto said softly.

"What?!" the group said in unison quiet surprised. Joey was giving Seto a, 'You got to be kidding' look.

"It was only one date." Seto said, trying to defend himself "A blind date actually. It turns out we both had friends who were going to out with each other and set us up."

"Wait a sec," Yugi started "You mean to tell us that MY half brother is gay?"

Seto nodded. "And that YOU had friends before us?" Tèa asked.

Seto nodded again. "And you DATED Yuge's bro?" Joey asked looking a little bit hurt.

"Yami is nothing like you, puppy." Seto said patting Joey on the head.

"So," Tristan started "How did it turn out?"

"Yami just wasn't my type." Seto said, "We decided we should just be friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, at St. Gabriel's, it too was lunchtime, and Yami was sitting under his favorite tree eating lunch and waiting for his friends. Soon two shadows hung over him. He looked and spies his two friends. "Hey Heero, hey Duo." He said as the two sat down next to him with their lunch "Where's Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Treize?"

As if on cue, the missing members showed up. Wufei was clinging to Treize, who was an upper classmen. Trowa nodded at Yami as Quatre has this cute innocent smile on his face. (AN: It's liked some short little teenager we know and we all know Yami wants. Yami: DON'T GIVE UP THE PLOT!) "Hey Yami," Quatre said happy as the group sat down.

Yami smiled a bit. "So," he started "how everything going?"

"Well..." Duo started with this huge smile on his face and started chatting away about endless things the braided boy usably talked about. The group sweat drooped. "And..." Duo almost started to add when Heero covered his mouth with his hands. (AN: Okay so I didn't know what Duo would say really, so I just leave it to your imagination.)

"Baka," he said, "You know I love ya but you talk WAY too much for your own good." Duo just blushed deeply.

Yami just sighed and said soft, "I have a half brother." (AN: You might have been hoping when Yami would bring that up. If you didn't then shame on you!)

The group looked surprised at him. "No way," Duo said happy once Heero had took his hand away from his moth "That's cool, that...."

Heero covered his mouth again. "Duo...." He warned.

"Quite amazing, Yami." Quatre said.

"So," started Heero as he kept his hand over Duo's mouth "What's his name?"

"Yugi Mouto." Yami said.

Treize blinks in surprise. "Seto knows him." he said.

Yami looks at Treize. "What do you mean Seto knows Yugi?" he asked.

"He goes to the same school."

"You mean that public school?" asked Trowa "The one Seto transferred to?"

"The same." said Treize.

"Specking of Seto," started Heero "How is he?"

"He has a boyfriend now."

The group smiled at that, well expect Yami. "If it's Yugi...." He started.

Treize laughed and shook his head. "No it's not Yugi." He said.

"Then who is it?" Wufei asked looking up at Treize.

"Well he didn't say really," Treize started "Who ever it is, Seto keeps calling him puppy."

"I wish I can meet the guy Seto chose." Quatre said with a smile.

"How about Spring Break?" Trowa asked "Since Seto usably join us anyway on Quatre's beach house during those times. This year we can ask him brings his friends and his new boyfriend."

Yami looked surprised. "Yugi," he started "Coming..."

The group looks over at him. "What the matter Yami?" Wufei started "I thought you want to spend time with your half brother. You know get to know him."

"Yea," Yami started "It's just that..."

"What," Heero started "that you will fall in love with him?" Yami didn't say anything. "Hey whatever," Heero said, "It's your life. If you do I'll be happy for ya."

"Yea..." Duo started once again, then Heero place his hand over his mouth again.

"That's enough of that Duo." He said.

* * *

(1) - If you're not a Gundam Wing fan then you won't know, so I will tell you. It's the really the name of a school in the Gundam Wing series Relena and Heero went to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. All the Gundam characters belong to their respectful owners. Bandai, Sostu Agency Sunrise etc. etc. etc. Any make up characters belong to me. This is a Yaoi fic.

**For the Love of a Brother  
By Yami-Yugi**

**Chapter 2**

Seto's limo parked in front of the huge mansion. It had taken a two-hour drive to get the beach mansion from central Domingo. Seto and Joey came out first, then fallowed by Tristan and Bakura, and later Tèa and Yugi. Yugi was kind of excited, and yet kind of scared and confused at the same time. He had NO idea why he and the others were invited. He knew Seto WOULD invite Joey, but him and the others? Joey looked surprisingly at the huge mansion. "Wow!" he said in surprise "I thought you said we were going to your friend's 'house', Seto, but it's a mansion!"

Seto laughed. "It is a house, puppy." He said "It's is just Quatre's summer and Spring Break place. His real mansion is much bigger then this one."

"Wow," Joey said, as he looked at Seto "No kidding?" Seto smiled and nodded as he and the group headed to the door.

"Hey, what about our stuff?" asked Yugi.

"We'll get it later." Seto said as he ran the doorbell.

Suddenly the door was opened by Duo with a huge smile on his face. Everyone, expect Seto, looked surprisingly at Duo and his very long braided brown hair. Duo was just as almost as tall as Bakura. "HEY SETO!" Duo said happily as he slapped Seto happily on the back "We were wondering when you would get here."

Seto gave a smile and patted Duo on the shoulder. "Good to see ya again, Duo." He said, "Is everyone here?"

Duo nodded. "Yep," he started "Everyone expect Zechs. He'll come by later, he had just called saying he was running a little bit late."

"Duo," said Heero as he appeared behind Duo with his arms cross "Don't just stand there, let them in."

Duo blushed. "Hey I was just about to get to that, Heero." He said as he let the group in as he looked over at Heero. The group was amazed when they entered the doorway of the mansion; it was even bigger looking on the inside as well. Heero and Duo started to head to another room. "They are all in the living room." Heero said.

The group fallowed the two boys into the room, Yugi stopped in the door way to the living room when he spies the familiar mass of spiky black and red hair and blond bangs of his haft brother Yami sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing Gundam Battle Assault 2 (1) with Wufei on the PlayStation 2. Yami's Gundam was the Burning Gundam (2), and Wufei's was the Gundam Altron (3). The Burning Gundam finished off the Altron Gundam with one of its super moves, the Sekiha Tenkyoken (4). Wufei got this mad look on his face. "Dammit!" he shouted as he slammed his controller to the ground, "This is injustice!"

"You should know by now, Wufei, that you should NEVER challenge Yami to ANY game. He always will win," said Trowa as he sat on the couch next to Quatre.

Treize had spies Duo and Heero entered the room with the group behind them. He stood up and came over to Seto. The group could see Treize was the same side as Seto. "Hey Seto," he said with a smiled as gave the young CEO a friendly hug "It's good to see ya."

Seto smiled at his old friend. "It's good to see you too, Treize." He said.

"Hey," Joey started "Aren't ya going to introduce us, Seto?"

Treize looked at Joey with eyebrow raised at him. "Is this the 'puppy' you keep telling me about Seto?" he asked.

Seto blushed. "Y-Yea." he said. Joey just blushed as well as he berried his head in Seto's chest. "Guys," he said as he looked at the group "I like you all to meet my old friends from St. St. Gabriel." He put an arm around Treize. "This here is my good friend Treize Khushrenada, his family had been great friends of the Kaibas."

Treize smiled and gave a nod. "Nice to meet you all." He said.

Seto points over to Duo and Heero. "The two that showed us in are Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." He said.

"Yo." Duo said with a big huge smile on his face as he did a small salute with two fingers. Heero just gave a small nod hello.

"Heero hardly speaks, but it's Duo who you should watch out for, he can be a quite chatter box."

"Just like Joey," said Tristan with a sinker.

"Hey!" Joey shouted at Tristan.

"Sitting over at the couch are Trowa Barton, his the one with those bangs that with stand gravity (5), and Quatre Raberba Winner, this is his place." Seto said.

"Hello," was all Trowa said as he gave a small smile.

Quatre smiled and stood up from the couch. "Please to meet you." He said with one of his nicest smiles "I'm soo glad you all came."

"The one that was yelling is Wufei Chang." Seto said as he looked over at Wufei "He can be a bit of a hot head at times." Wufei just crossed his arms and gave a small nod hello. Seto looked over at Yami as Yami stood up.

Yugi smiled and came over to Yami. "I didn't know you were here, Yami." He said to him.

Yami gave a small smile at the small teen as he looked at rest of the group. "My name is Yami Deruku." He said as he gave another small smile at the group "As you might heard from Yugi, that I'm his half brother." He places a hand onto of Yugi's head, and also he saw Joey glaring at him madly. "What me and Seto had in that one date is nothing he has with you." He said to Joey.

Seto nodded as he address the other group. "Guys," he started "These are my friends form Domingo High." He pulled Joey in a loving hug. "This is MY puppy, Joey Wheeler." He said, as Joey once again blushed and hid his face in Seto's shirt again.

"It's amazing," Tristan said, "Joey is actually shy for once." Joey just gave him glare.

"This is Tristan Taylor," Seto said as he motion over to him "And one with the white hair is Bakura."

Bakura gave a friendly smile. "Please to meet ya." He said.

"Hi." Tristan said with a smile.

"The girl is Tèa Gardner, and then Yugi Mouto, Yami's half brother." Seto finished. Both Tèa and Yugi both gave friendly smiles.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice from behind them "Oh and nice to see you again Seto."

The group turned to see a young man as old as Seto, and Treize standing behind them. He had long almost white blond hair at ended at his waist, and blue eyes, almost like Seto's. Seto and Treize smiled at the man. "Glad you finely made it, Zechs." Said Treize.

The man, Zechs, nodded as he looked at Seto and the others. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Seto?" he asked.

"Oh yea," Seto said as he looked at his friends "Guys, this is another one of my friends Zechs Merquise, he use to be known as Milliardo Peacecraft. It's a long story."

Zechs nodded. "One that I'm assure you, you don't want to know." He said.

* * *

Once introductions were made, the group stared to settle in the rooms they would use doing the brake. Yugi fallowed Yami down one of the many halls caring some of his bags as Yami carried the rest. They arrived in front of a door. Yami opens it. "If it's alright with you, you are going to share a bedroom with me." he said. Yugi peeks his head in and was amazed that even the bedroom was big. The room had two beds inside it, and two big dressers. "You can have the bed on the right," Yami said with a smile as they entered. Yugi then notice some unopened bags sitting in the left side of the room, he figure out they were Yami's.

* * *

As the two were unpacking, Yugi took out his golden box, that came with his puzzle (6), now held his Duel Monsters cards, Yami spies it from the comer of his eye. He turns to face Yugi with a smile. "So," he started "Mother gave you one too huh?"

Yugi looked at him confused. "What do you mean Yami?" he asked. Yami smiled and took out his. Yugi was surprise that Yami had the exact same golden box.

Yami smiled. "Let me guess what was in yours," he said "golden pieces of a puzzle that becomes an upside down golden pyramid."

"How did you..." Yugi started to asked amazed.

Yami smiled and took something out of one of his bags and showed it to Yugi. In his hand was the same upside down golden pyramid that Yugi had. "This came in pieces in my box as well." He said "And when I put them together it became this."

Yugi smiled and took his out as well, but then got this confused but sad look in his face. "Why did mom gave us both the same thing?" he asked, he didn't really want to remember that their mother is dead.

Yami shrugs. "Maybe she would know we would meet someday I guess." He said.

"Yami," Yugi started.

"Yes Yugi."

"What do you use the box now for?"

"I would like to know for yours too."

Yugi smiled, opens the box and show his half brother its contents. "Duel Monster cards." He said.

Yami gave this smirk. "You like Duel Monsters?" he said.

Yugi gave this sad look. "Y-Yea..." _God he is mad at me._ He thinks _He will properly think its silly. _Yami opened his box and show Yugi what's inside his. Yugi gave a look of surprised. "D-Duel Monster cards!"

Yami gave a smile and nodded. "I love the game." He said to his little brother. _Wufei's right,_ Yami thought _this break will be good. Yugi and me already have some things in common._

* * *

After they had put their stuff away, Yami and Yugi each sat on their beds looking at each other with smiles on their faces and each had their box on their lap. "What's your favorite card?" Yami asked as he picked a card from his box with a smile.

Yugi smiled and took out the card and proudly showed him it. "The Dark Magician of course." He said "How about you?"

Yami gave a smirk. "What a coincidence," Yami said as he slowly showed Yugi the card he held "it's mine too." (7)

Yugi smiled then started to think of something, something he so much wanted to know from his half brother when they first meet at their mother's funeral. "Yami?" He started to ask.

"Yea?"

"I was just wondering." Yugi started "It's your eyes. How come yours is a crimson color? Mom and I had violet and yet your dad's eyes are blue."

Yami shrugged. "Don't really know." He started "I guess I got it from some were in on my dad side of the family. He did once said an old Egyptian ancestor had crimson eyes."

"Egyptian?" Yugi asked in aw "I didn't know you were part Egyptian."

Yami smiled a bit. "Not part," he said, "I do know I have some Egyptian in me."

Yugi smiled. "Cool." He said.

* * *

(1) - It's a real PlayStation game. It's VERY cool since you can play PlayStation games on a PlayStation 2.

(2) - One of the Gundams you can play from the game. This Gundam is from the G Gundam series.

(3) - Well duh, of course Wufei would WANT to play his gundam.

(4) - One of Burning Gundam's supper moves on the game and on the show.

(5) - Well they do!

(6) - Yes people it's the Millennium Puzzle, but since there going to be two in the fic I'm just calling both the puzzle.

(7) - See how the two are alike.


End file.
